


Cosplay Animal - Spiare le donne fa diventare ciechi

by kymyit



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crack Relationships, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bixlow scova Loki intento a tenere Lucy e le sue grazie sotto stretto controllo e decide perciò di approfittare di questo sporco segretuccio, mica tanto segreto, per avere qualcosa in cambio.</p><p>"-Lucy non sarebbe molto contenta di sapere che la stavi spiando.- annuì.<br/>-Io non la stavo spiando!- sbottò Loki, per poi tremare -Non…- Bixlow annuì ad occhi chiusi, con aria solenne -Ma… dov’è finita la solidarietà fra uomini?-<br/>-Beh, potrei anche non dirle niente, non vogliamo mica che ti rispedisca nel tuo mondo… però, beh, tu fin dove saresti disposto a spingerti?- "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay Animal - Spiare le donne fa diventare ciechi

  
 

  
-Non sapevo tu fossi tipo da fare queste cose, Loki.-  
L’interpellato sussultò a quella frase divertita. Si voltò lentamente verso la porta, accaparrando mentalmente scuse su scuse. No, lui non era affatto tipo da fare cose del genere, stava solo controllando che nella piscina non ci fossero tipi strani. Era solo quello il punto. Ecco perché sbirciava dal periscopio: perché doveva salvaguardare il corpo di Lucy.  
-Cosa ci fai qui, Bixlow?- chiese rigirando la frittata e a quanto pare divertendo l’altro che tirò fuori la lingua tatuata e lo puntò con l’indice. Probabilmente doveva avere dipinta in volto un’espressione di superiorità, di quelle molto, molto, seccanti.  
-Sono venuto a farmi un bagno con i miei piccoli ma se devi spiare Lucy, me ne vado.-  
Loki arrossì di colpo, dal mento sino alla punta dei capelli già di per se rossicci.  
-Io… chi ti ha detto che sto spiando Lucy!?-  
-La tua faccia.- rispose ridendo.  
-La tua faccia!- replicò una delle “bambole “ e le altre quattro fecero eco a ruota.  
-Ma non è vero!- ribatté lo Spirito Stellare negandosi, al che Bixlow si avvicinò goffamente circospetto e afferrò il manubrio del periscopio ruotandolo verso di se.  
-Quindi non ti dispiace se do un’occhiatina, vero?-  
-NO!- trasalì Loki strappandoglielo dalle mani in evidente imbarazzo. Bixlow inclinò la testa con un sorrisetto strafottente ed ironico. -Ok, ok… sto… controllando che non ci siano maniaci che attentino alle sue virtù.- si difese.  
Bixlow si guardò intorno con fare teatrale. -A me sembra che di maniaco qui ce ne sia uno soltanto. -  
-Tu.- lo accusò Loki, rimettendosi a trafficare col periscopio. Gli parve di scorgere qualcosa, delle gambe lisce e vellutate, morbide, aggraziate, rosa e femminili, agitarsi nell’acqua. Il fluttuare di morbidi capelli biondi da sirena, le forme abbondanti costrette nelle parti di un delizioso costume bianco, Loki avvertì un brivido fra le gambe e si concesse, anche solo per un attimo, un pensiero a cosa ci fosse oltre la stoffa. Poté avvertire chiaramente un altro brivido strusciarsi infido fra le gambe e premere con prepotenza per far rizzare i suoi peggiori istinti.  
Lo represse e si allontanò dal periscopio.  
-Io sarei il maniaco?- lo istigò Bixlow.  
-Sei ancora qui!?- Loki desiderò di farsi piccolo piccolo, ma ovviamente optò per mostrare i denti. Cosa che non preoccupò affatto l’altro. Il mago gli avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo fissò dritto negli occhi. Loki per un attimo temette il temibile Figure Eyes, ma Bixlow si limitò a increspare le sopracciglia.  
-Lucy non sarebbe molto contenta di sapere che la stavi spiando.- annuì.  
-Io non la stavo spiando!- sbottò Loki, per poi tremare -Non…- Bixlow annuì ad occhi chiusi, con aria solenne -Ma… dov’è finita la solidarietà fra uomini?-  
-Beh, potrei anche non dirle niente, non vogliamo mica che ti rispedisca nel tuo mondo… però, beh, tu fin dove saresti disposto a spingerti?-  
  
  
Loki inorridì. Sì, era disposto a farlo. Pur di non perdere Lucy l’avrebbe fatto. E che era mai? Sesso, no? Non era quello a spaventarlo. Lo spaventava un po’ l’idea di finire fra le sue mani, perché Bixlow sembrava tutt’altro che raccomandabile, ma il suo sguardo terrorizzato non correva da una parte all’altra della stanza per la vista del sorriso sghembo e del corpo nudo dell’altro. Era ciò che reggeva fra le mani che lo spaventava a morte. Sentì i capelli e i peli del corpo rizzarsi dotati di vita propria e una parte di sé lo implorava di aprire la porta e fuggire a gambe levate. Che Lucy avrebbe capito, che Bixlow non era poi così stronzo da volerlo ricattare… Insomma, erano amici! Compagni di Gilda e di vita! Come fratelli di diversa madre in una famiglia allargata tutta cuore e amore. Ma non riuscì a muovere un muscolo al pensiero di vedere dipinta sul volto di Lucy un’espressione delusa. Lui l’amava e l’amore è casto e puro, lui le donne le aveva sempre elevate su un piedistallo cristallino e mai aveva osato mostrarsi malizioso con loro. Bixlow ridacchiò mettendogli fra le mani la causa di tale terrore primordiale.  
-Vuoi che ti aiuti a metterli?- chiese.  
Loki scosse la testa, rosso in volto.  
-No…- balbettò -Faccio da solo…-  
Con le mani tremanti si cinse il capo col cerchietto che l’altro gli porgeva, due orecchie azzurre e feline gli spuntarono dalla folta chioma rossiccia. Poi guardò la coda, azzurra con uno spruzzo di bianco all’apice. Non vi era una cintura per legarla alla vita ed ebbe un terribile sospetto. Impallidì lasciandola cadere sul pavimento. Bixlow, premuroso, la raccolse -Aspetta, ti aiuto a metterla.-  
-No… no no no, io quella cosa non la metto!- esclamò Loki allontanandosi da lui per finire spalle al muro.  
Ma perché è sempre un muro ad ostacolare le fughe?  
Bixlow lo afferrò per la spalla e lo fece ruotare su se stesso -Insisto!- esclamò benevolo. Loki strinse gli occhi, sentiva il fruscio del pelo solleticargli la schiena, il fiato di Bixlow, il cuore esplodergli nel petto, un calore localizzato nel coccige -Fatto!- annunciò il mago.  
-Fatto?- domando lui, sbattendo le palpebre. Voltò appena il capo e vide sventolare appena al di sopra delle natiche la coda posticcia.  
-Carina vero?- domandò Bixlow -Max mi ha detto che vanno molto.-  
-Max?- domandò confuso lo Spirito Stellare -Che c’entra Max ora?-  
-Ero indeciso se prendere la bianca o la nera, ma Lily e Charle non sono adorabili come Happy.-  
-Lily, Charle, Happy, che cosa stai…- Loki tacque, confuso, poi si guardò allo specchio, la coda era quella di Happy, ok, primo concetto afferrato. Si muoveva, era magica quindi, anche le orecchie si muovevano, dovevano essere un set, perché prima erano normalissime orecchie cucite su un cerchietto. Dell’accessorio non c’era più traccia.  
-Non hai idea di quanti fidanzatini le comprino.- continuava Bixlow, fiero di se -E dire che dovevano essere solo un giocattolo per bambini.-  
-Ma ovviamente i maniaci come te pensano di prenderli per ben altri scopi.- protestò Loki incrociando le braccia al petto. Bixlow gli porse guanti e calzini felpati, sogghignando.  
-Ora le zampine artigliate, baby.- biascicò.  
Loki, istintivamente, mostrò gli artigli, quelli veri, quelli che raramente tirava fuori. Ehi, era lo spirito del Leone dopotutto!  
-Ok, ok, facciamo senza. - Bixlow indietreggiò, intimorito.  
-Non perdiamo tempo con queste stupidaggini.- borbottò Loki buttandosi sul letto -Giura che non dirai nulla a nessuno di quello che è successo né in piscina, né qui dentro.-  
-Lo giuro!- esclamò l’altro portando una mano sul cuore.  
-Lo giuro!- gli fecero eco i suoi “babies”.  
-E quelli li voglio fuori di qui!- esclamò irritato lo Spirito Stellare.  
-Ok, ok… scusatemi babies, il micetto cattivo non vi vuole a farci compagnia.- disse piagnucolando sulla porta per salutare i suoi bambolotti di legno con fare teatrale.  
-Micetto cattivo!-  
-Micetto cattivo!- ancora quell’eco snervante, poi finalmente il silenzio. Mai avrebbe potuto immaginare che il silenzio potesse essere così snervante. Loki rimase seduto sul letto in attesa che quella sottospecie di stangone psicopatico si decidesse a raggiungerlo, ma Bixlow inaspettatamente se ne stava lì a guardarlo col sorriso stampato in faccia.  
-Che c’è?!- domandò impensierito.  
-Niente, assaporo con piacere la tua timidezza, con le donne non sei così.-  
-Di solito non vado con gli uomini!- si difese lo spirito.  
Bixlow si sedette sul letto e s’avvicinò a lui. -E quindi? Ci sono problemi?-  
Loki chinò appena lo sguardo -Sono uno spirito, posso assumere le sembianze che il mio padrone desidera, in realtà potrei essere qualunque cosa…-  
-Anche una graziosa micetta…- Bixlow gli carezzò lentamente sotto il mento e Loki, istintivamente sollevò il capo -desiderosa di coccole?-  
-Uhn…- emise debolmente lasciandosi andare a quella gratificante sensazione a quella goduria a quel… spalancò gli occhi e le sue guance s’imporporarono, in meno di una frazione di secondo si attaccò alla spalliera del letto e i suoi pugni s’impregnarono di luce.  
-Riprovaci e sei morto!-  
Bixlow si grattò la testa divertito.  
-Andiamo, non devi sentirti così, a tutti i gatti piacciono i gratini!- Lo Spirito Stellare chiamò in sua difesa i cuscini. Disperata difesa, ovviamente. Non che fosse intimidito dall’idea, non che non lo volesse, c’era dentro fino al collo, c’era Lucy da tenere all’oscuro… ma c’era anche la sua dignità e già aveva due orecchiette finte e una coda blu attaccata al posteriore, se quello si metteva pure a grattargli la pancia la sua dignità dove andava a finire?!  
-Non rifarlo!- ordinò con un ruggito.  
-Ok… ok… posso grattarti il pancino?- l’evidente venuzza pulsante sulla tempia dell’altro e il caricarsi di energia fotonica dei suoi pugni stretti e rigidi gli fecero intuire che Loki non gradisse quel tipo di coccole. -Posso… posso fare qualcosa per te senza rischiare di essere ucciso?- domandò sudando freddo.  
Loki emise uno sbuffo e ritrovò la calma perduta. Si accomodò sulle lenzuola e invitò l’altro a seguirlo. Bixlow allora, appena un filino impaurito, si mosse verso di lui. Rimasero a fissarsi per qualche secondo e arrossirono entrambi, poi il mago si chinò sullo Spirito Stellare e gli lambì il collo con la lingua, per saggiare i suoi brividi e la risposta che ottenne dalla sua pelle fu ben gradita. La baciò allora, scivolando dietro le orecchie dell’altro che mugolò, sensibile al respiro caldo sulla pelle, allo strisciare delle labbra e dei denti. Loki preferiva le ragazze, amava suscitare nei loro corpi graziosi quel genere di sensazioni ma le temeva a sua volta, perché riteneva di non potersi lasciare andare a quella goduria senza sentirsi debole. E invece, loro, le sue belle innumerevoli fidanzate, la sua Lucy (lo sapeva, anche se lei non glielo aveva ancora detto), loro lo provavano senza vergogna, si lasciavano cullare da quelle carezze senza farsi complessi, gradivano amare ed essere amate dando tutte se stesse. Oh, se anche la sua Lucy provava con quella testa calda di Natsu quello che provava lui in quel momento con quel cretino di Bixlow, poteva capire quanto fosse felice. Improvvisamente si sentì affranto. Ciò che provava Lucy l’avrebbe provato finché sarebbe stata con Natsu e Loki presumeva che avrebbero condiviso più di una vita se fosse stato possibile; lui però con chi avrebbe fatto l’amore? La sua vita libertina si era conclusa nel momento stesso in cui gli era stata fatta la grazia e di riniziare a costruire relazioni su relazioni senza senso era quanto di più triste gli venne in mente. Non voleva più riempire il suo cuore di consolazioni, voleva di più.  
-Loki.- Bixlow gli terse una lacrima.  
-Eh?-  
-Sei sicuro?- gli domandò preoccupato allontanandosi -Io… lo sai che scherzo… non voglio farti del male, non dirò nulla a Lucy, possiamo smettere se vuoi.-  
Era sinceramente preoccupato e Loki si sentì stupido ed imbarazzato a farsi certi problemi in certe situazioni… però il suo calore l’aveva travolto poco prima… decise per il momento di farsi forza e di godersi quel momento, aveva ben capito che ci avrebbe perso la testa, perciò baciò Bixlow sulla bocca, stuzzicando la sua lingua tatuata e lo fissò con aria di scherno dipinta sul volto.  
-Vuoi smettere?- lo istigò e quello lo guardò indeciso, poi il solito ghigno divertito si ridisegnò sulle labbra. Bixlow gli afferrò la coda con una mano e con l’altra lo rivoltò a pancia in giù sul materasso. -Ehi!!-  
-Tranquillo, baby, so che sei teso, ma so io come comportarmi con i gattini timidi.-  
Loki sprofondò la testa nel cuscino mentre quello tentava di tranquillizzarlo carezzandogli il sedere… non sapeva se ridere o piangere, se morire di vergogna o se vedere il lato divertente della cosa. Quando poi Bixlow gli fece gocciolare sulla pelle le prime gocce di lubrificante intuì che, sì, sarebbe morto di vergogna.  
  
Lo sentiva premere insistentemente per entrare, sentiva il suo fiato caldo sulla pelle, i tremiti del suo corpo e le mani si stringevano una sulla natica destra, l’altra sul sesso eretto. Era già così duro da spaventarlo. Era davvero così eccitante farlo con Bixlow? Il suo raziocinio non l’aveva capito, il suo corpo sì, perché cedeva ai suoi tocchi, il suo orifizio gradiva l’intrusione delle sue dita che scivolavano nel lubrificante e ispezionavano ogni minuscolo anfratto. Loki inarcò la schiena e alzò il capo, emettendo qualche verso sconnesso di goduria. Bixlow si leccò le labbra appena, gratificato di quella dolce visione.  
-Perché non miagoli un po’, baby?- gli chiese.  
Loki gli scoccò un’occhiata in tralice, ma fu sopraffatto da una scarica di piacere e gemette aggrappandosi al lenzuolo.  
-Hai una bella voce.- insistette quello -Fammene sentire solo uno…- quasi lo supplicava. Loki lo fissò nuovamente, imbarazzato, ma non obbedì a quella richiesta. -Daiiiiiii- continuava quello senza smettere di dargli tormento e le sue mani lo tastavano ovunque pur di farlo cedere. Loki non seppe se qualche miagolio gli sfuggi davvero durante l’amplesso, seppe solo che perse la testa e si lasciò andare all’orgasmo.  
Seppe anche di aver provocato all’altro qualche ustione e graffio qua e là, ma di questo si ritenne più che soddisfatto e tanto buono. Infatti, gli concesse una seconda chance, ma senza orecchie e strani aggeggi vari. Quella sera rimase un segreto loro, ma qualcuno si accorse del fatto che si frequentavano di tanto in tanto e sorrideva benevolo.  
  
-Ti vedo di buon umore, Mira.- disse Fried sedendosi davanti al bancone.  
-E’ una bella giornata.- rispose. L’altro seguì il suo sguardo e vide Loki e Bixlow discutere animatamente fra loro.  
-Che è successo?- domandò preoccupato.  
-Stanno svolgendo un incarico all’interno della gilda.- rispose.  
-Un incarico interno?- domandò incredulo -Quei due?-  
-Vanno d’accordo ultimamente. Non posso dirti altro perché è un lavoro della massima segretezza.- Fried s’incuriosì ma non riuscì a scucire nulla dalle labbra di Mirajane, eccetto i suoi sorrisi dei quali si accontentò con piacere. Bixlow e Loki intanto discutevano.  
-E’ elementare Watson.- esclamò il mago camminando su e giù per la balaustra. -Il colpevole è uno della gilda.-  
-Solo perché accade ogni volta che facciamo festa?-  
-No, perché solo uno della gilda sa dov’è lo stanzino delle scope!-  
Loki si appoggiò alla balaustra -Bah… io un sospetto ce l’avrei.-  
-Io pure, ma come glielo spieghiamo a Max che probabilmente Warren ha uno strano concetto di corteggiamento?-  
Lo Spirito Stellare gli scoccò un’occhiataccia -Da che pulpito viene la predica.-  
-Scusami baby, non so a che ti riferisci, piuttosto smetti di spiare Lucy o dovrai cambiare occhiali.- gli rispose a tono quello dandogli anche una pacca alla testa.  
-Io non sto spiando nessuno! Controllo solo che Natsu si comporti in maniera eccelsa con la mia padrona!-  
-Ah, se chiamassi padrone anche me, micetto…- sospirò quello e ignorò come se nulla fosse la sciorinata d’improperi che l’altro gli ruggì contro.  
  
  
   
  
  
  
 **Note:** Ehm.... io... io so solo che mi piacciono questi due insieme, che tutto parte dal fatto che Bixlow sapeva che Loki non era umano e che il suo modo di dire "baby" è sexy. Poi vediamo... Max... seriamente, ma avete fatto caso al fatto che Mashima si sta prendendo brutti vizi col deretano di quel poverello? Sono messaggi subliminali belli miei u.u  
Spero vi sia piaciuta almeno un po', forse Loki ha una fase da ooc, non saprei, farsi certi flash a letto... bah, per fortuna Bixie sa come farlo riprendere XD


End file.
